Stone Cold
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Demi menghapus mata air panas berupa lava, Raja Julien mencari batu dingin yang bisa meredam lava. Namun, Skipper berusaha menghalanginya dengan perjuangan yang dihasilkan bersama-sama teman-temannya. Sayangnya, batu dingin tersebut langsung mencemburkan diri sebelum sempat diselamatkan. #96


Di malam hari yang sunyi, ada suara berisik di ujung kebun binatang. Lampu-lampu tidak bisa melihat siapa sosok bayangan yang bersembunyi. Bayangan tersebut terus mencari-cari sesuatu yang entah apa namanya. Setiap kali melihat dan memandangi sebuah lautan lava yang ternyata adalah sebuah mata air panas, bayangan itu ingin menghapusnya karena wilayah kesayangan dijajah oleh mata air itu.

Demikian pula, pembalasan dendam pada saingannya, seekor Penguin terhebat. Makhluk bayangan itu tidak mengajak anak buahnya untuk ikut bergabung. Dia harus melakukannya sendiri, karena ini masalahnya dengan mata air panas itu.

Jadi seekor hewan harus menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menghapus mata air panas. Rasa gerah di malam yang dingin, tidak membuatnya patah semangat. Seekor lemur harus mampu mendapatkan kembali apa yang telah terlewat.

"Harus cari. Aku harus mendapatkannya. Aku akan menghancurkan mata air itu."

Suara berbisik tidak menyulitkan dirinya. Bisa dilihat pemandangan dengan memakai satelit, semua kebun binatang ditutupi lava merah kekuningan. Semua binatang tidak merasa bosan dengan mata air ini, tetapi gara-gara lava ini, para pengunjung tidak dapat masuk selama dua hari penuh.

Alice dan para penjaga lainnya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mereka meminta pemadam kebakaran saja untuk menyerap mata air ini, tetap saja itu tidak berhasil, karena semakin diserap, semakin banyak hasilnya.

Jadi, sosok Lemur menginginkan tempatnya, kebun binatangnya terhapuskan oleh mata air panas, walaupun harus mendapat kekecewaan dari berbagai pihak.

Yang perlu dilakukan si Lemur adalah mencari sesuatu, sebuah benda yang dapat menyingkirkan mata air panas ini. Bagaimana pun caranya.

"Akan aku temukan, dan aku hancurkan! Hahaha!"

**..oOo..**

**Stone Cold**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **THE PENGUIN OF MADAGASCAR © DREAMS WORK ANIMATION

**WARNING: **OOC, miss typo (jika ada), sekuel dari Hot Springs.

**..oOo..**

"Skipper! Bangun!"

Guncangan hebat membangunkan pemimpin Penguin yang tertidur lelap akibat kelelahan yang didapat. Tetapi berkat mata air panas, kelelahan bisa sirna dan bisa mendapat kekuatan lagi.

"Hm… ada apa, Private?" tanya Skipper mengucek kedua matanya, menatap Penguin mungil yang sedari tadi gelisah tidak karuan. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Skipper, tadi malam aku mendengar suara aneh," bisik Private. "Saat aku mau pergi tidur, ada suara tertawa. Entah itu dari mana. Karena takut, aku cepat-cepat pulang."

"Suara aneh?" Skipper mengerutkan kening. Dilirik Kowalski yang sedang berendam air panas. "Kowalski apa kamu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Private?"

"Menurut pengetahuanku, ada seekor hewan mengacak-acak untuk mencari sesuatu. Bisa jadi, untuk menghapus mata air panas ini." Penguin jangkung menunjuk-nunjuk ke lautan mata air panas.

""Hmm…" Skipper bangun, mengusap-usap dagunya. "Apa jangan-jangan…"

_**Tok! Tok!**_

Pintu diketuk entah siapa, Skipper melangkah ke arah pintu rumah mereka. Sosok itu adalah Morris, yang juga gelisah alias bingung. Skipper mengerutkan kening lagi.

"Kenapa kamu datang ke sini?"

"Raja kami menghilang pagi tadi." Jawaban Morris mencengangkan keempat Penguin yang berada di dalam rumah. Tebakan mereka benar, Raja Julien ada hubungan semua ini. "Aku kira Yang Mulia lagi butuh sendirian. Tahu-tahu saat aku membangunkan Yang Mulia di kamarnya, Yang Mulia tidak ada di sana. Aku takut Yang Mulia kenapa-kenapa."

Skipper menoleh ke Kowalski. Kowalski berdehem. "Menurut pengamatanku, Ekor cincin sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu. Sebelum itu terjadi, kita harus mencarinya."

"Aku mengerti, Kowalski." Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Skipper memanggil Penguin dengan raut wajah seram. "Rico! Cepat keluarkan benda yang bisa mencari hewan!"

"Baik!"

Rico mengeluarkan benda panjang dan bulat. Benda besar itu bisa-bisanya nyangkut di dalam. Rico keluar diikuti Morris. Skipper dan dua Penguin lainnya, bergegas ke tempat Private sebutkan tadi malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selang beberapa menit, bunyi benda aneh di pegang oleh Rico berbunyi. Mengarah pada tempat yang disebutkan Private. Skipper bisa mengamati ada jejak kaki, tangan dan penggalian di tempat ini. Entah kenapa, hanya tempat ini yang tidak dilumuri mata air panas.

"Aneh. Tempat ini sungguh aneh. Hanya tempat ini yang tidak dibanjiri lava." Skipper mengusap-usap dagunya yang tidak berbentuk.

Kowalski menatap Morris. "Apa ekor cincin menyadari tempat ini?"

"Entahlah. Sejak kalian bersenang-senang di mata air panas, Raja kami sering menyendiri dan berkerut kesal. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah mendapat pemberitahuan dari Raja Purnama."

"Pemberitahuan?" tanya Private bingung.

Morris mengangguk, mengaitkan jari-jari kecilnya. "Pemberitahuan tentang cara menghapus lautan lava ini. Yaitu mecari batu dingin disebut _stone cold_. Batu itu bisa meredam mata air panas sedikit demi sedikit. Jika disalahgunakan, batu itu bisa mendinginkan kebun binatang dan seisi kota sekaligus."

"Bahaya! Ekor cincin mau menghancurkan tempat ini! Kita harus turun langsung," perintah Skipper kepada teman-temannya. "Cepat cari dia ada di mana. Dan ambil batu itu dari tangannya!"

"Siap!"

Ketiga Penguin berusaha mencari benda itu, diikuti Morris. Kata Morris, benda itu berwarna biru putih pucat. Dingin. Apabila ada yang memegangnya, kita tentu saja berubah jadi patung es. Jadi, kita harus menggunakan sarung tangan untuk memakainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa jam, Skipper dan ketiga temannya terutama Morris terus saja mencari tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Mereka sudah berusaha ke sana kemari untuk dapat mencari tahu keberadaan batu tersebut.

"Kalian tidak perlu mencarinya!"

Suara lantang dan nyaring terdengar di puncak Pohon beringin. Mata mereka diangkat dan terkejut, di sana ada seekor Lemur memegang batu dingin di kedua tangannya. Skipper maju ke depan.

"Hentikan itu, ekor cincin! Jangan sekali-sekali mempergunakan batu itu ke kebun binatang ini! Mereka bisa membeku!"

Raja Julien berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan. "Enak saja! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan benda ini pada kalian. Aku mau menghapus mata air itu sekarang juga."

Skipper melirik ketiga temannya, menyuruh mereka mencegah Raja Julien berbuat sesuatu. Hasilnya, mereka mengendap-endap di segala arah. Skipper maju ke depan, tetapi Raja Julien menghentikannya.

"Jangan berani-berani mendekat, Penguin bodoh. Aku bisa saja melemparkannya ke lautan lava!" ancam Raja Julien pada Skipper. Skipper memicingkan mata, tidak suka pada kelakuan Raja Julien yang seenaknya.

Morris berbisik ke Skipper. "Kita harus mengambil batu itu. Jika tidak, kita bisa jadi korbannya."

"Aku tahu."

Raja Julien mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Morris. "Teganya kamu membela mereka daripada Rajamu sendiri, Morris."

"Ma-maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya sependapat dengan mereka agar Yang Mulia tidak bertindak gegabah," ujar Morris ketakutan.

"Pembohong!" cuek Raja Julien lebih memilih hak dan pendapatnya.

Di belakang Raja Julien, ada Private. Di samping kanan, ada Rico. Di samping kiri Raja Julien, ada Kowalski. Ketiga hewan berada di ketiga sisi. Sedangkan Skipper, berada di depan Raja Julien bersama Morris.

Sejenak berhenti, Skipper memerintah pada mereka untuk melancarkan serangan. Private, Rico, dan Kowalski menyerang di berbagai sisi. Mereka meloncat ke arah Raja Julien. Raja Julien matanya melebar.

Benda di tangannya terlepas, siap-siap jatuh. Saat Private mau mengambilnya, benda itu langsung diambil oleh Raja Julien yang gesit.

"Hahaha! Kalian kalah!"

"Celaka!"

Raja Julien mengambil tali dari Pohon Beringin, menyeberang ke beberapa pohon. Namun, dihentikan oleh Skipper. Wajah Raja Julien bertabrakan dengan perut Skipper hingga tersentak ke belakang. Batu di tangan Raja Julien kembali terlempar ke udara.

Skipper berusaha mengambilnya dengan cara menjulurkan tangannya ke udara, tetapi Raja Julien tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Mereka bersama-sama meloncat ke udara, cepat-cepat mengambil benda tersebut.

Namun, benda itu jatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan tidak terduga. Saat ketiga teman dan Morris buru-buru mendapatkan batu itu, batu itu malah jatuh ke tengah-tengah lautan lava.

Skipper mendarat sukses ke tanah berumpun. Dan, Raja Julien terjatuh ke tanah dengan kepala duluan. Tetapi bisa bangkit kembali. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar tiada henti.

"Akhirnya mata air panas ini bisa terhapuskan!" Raja Julien menggoyangkan pantatnya, puas. "Kamu kalah, Penguin bodoh!"

"Cih!"

Muncul cahaya warna biru putih pucat di tengah-tengah lautan lava. Lautannya jadi terbelah, lalu sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan-lahan mulai membekukan satu persatu lautan lava tersebut.

Kowalski menunjuk pada dua Gorilla besar yang sedang berendam. "Lihat, Skipper! Dua hewan besar sana belum menyadari tentang keanehan ini!"

"Sialan!"

Raja Julien menghentikan goyangan tariannya, karena Morris meminta Rajanya menatap ke arah lautan sana. Raja Julien tidak suka ada yang menghentikan kegiatan dalam soal menari, menoleh ke pemandangan laut. Matanya melebar, pucat dan menggigit kelima jarinya.

"Ini gara-gara kamu, ekor cincin. Lihatlah mereka, mereka berdua membeku di tempat seperti patung es." Skipper menyalahkan Raja Julien akibat yang sembrono.

Ya! Dua Gorilla berubah jadi patung es. Setelah itu beralih ke Kangguru, dua monyet, dan beberapa hewan lainnya. Alice yang berada di luar juga kena imbasnya, membeku di tempat di depan gerbang Kebun Binatang New York.

"Skipper, Alice juga kena! Bagaimana ini?!" seru Private berada di atas puncak pohon, memberitahukan laporan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana cara menghentikannya?" tanya Skipper kepada Raja Julien yang masih menggigit jari-jarinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, hal ini bisa dihentikan kalau mata air panas lava bisa terhapus dan tidak membanjiri kebun binatang ini." Raja Julien menekan kepalanya, pusing." Setelahnya, aku tidak tahu."

"Dasar tidak berguna!" gerutu Skipper, lalu beralih pada Morris. "Apa kamu tahu caranya?"

"Batu itu bisa hilang begitu pun mata air panas yang dibekunya, setelah malam bulan sabit. Jadi tinggal tiga hari. Kita harus menunggu selama itu." Morris menghitung kapan bulan sabit muncul, dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Skipper, lautan beku itu mengarah ke kita," lapor Kowalski. Korban satunya adalah Mort yang berjalan-jalan mau berendam, tetapi yang didapat berubah jadi patung es. "Mort juga kena."

Secepat kilat, batu itu mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan menghampiri Raja Julien, Skipper, Morris, Kowalski, Private dan Rico. Saat mereka berusaha kabur, tetap saja batu itu mengikutinya. Alhasil, mereka membeku di tempat karena tidak sempat melarikan diri.

Seluruh kebun binatang kota New York berubah jadi lautan beku dari lautan lava air panas. Semua yang berada di sana, satu persatu membeku dan jadi patung es. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka. Hanya bisa bertahan sampai tiga hari ke depan, di mana bulan sabit muncul.

Seekor Penguin yang terombang ambing di antara ketiga temannya, Raja Lemur dan pengikutnya membuat marah penuh amarah. Sayangnya, amarah bara apinya tidak bisa melelehkan es yang mengikat dirinya.

"EKOR CINCIN!"

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Sekuel dari Hot Springs. Cari ide susah juga. Saya juga susah cari judul yang cocok sama ide saya ini. Pusiiing…

Terima kasih pada kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic saya. #bungkuk dalam-dalam

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 20 September 2013


End file.
